


as i moved ahead i saw glimpses of you

by return_0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:33:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/return_0/pseuds/return_0
Summary: alex helps lena when her past comes back to hunt her again.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> my english sucks but i just had to write this. all mistakes are mine.

**i. alex**

Lena had been unusually quiet all night. Sure, she wasn't even close to being the chattier of them, but she hadn't been this quiet since the first game nights she attended. Alex remembers the first time Lena showed up, the way she tightly held her purse betraying her confident CEO façade. Today, they played pictionary (which Lena's team managed to win even if she seemed extremely tired and distracted) and were now just chatting in Kara's living room. Lena was silent the whole time, drinking glass after glass of wine. 

Both Lena and Alex weren't paying attention to the conversation, Lena was looking at her friends' general direction and smiling from time to time but Alex was sure if someone were to ask what the conversation was about, the brunette would have no idea. And Alex, well, she was watching Lena the whole time.

She realized she was doing that a lot lately, staring at Lena when she wasn't looking. She'd always found Lena beautiful, but having eyes only for Maggie, Lena's attractiveness was just an empirical fact back then. Now, a couple of years and many drinks after her breakup she found herself wondering if Lena's eyes had always been this green.

After sometime Lena took something from her purse and went to the balcony, Alex and Kara exchanged a look and Alex followed her after a few seconds. When she got there, she found Lena in the dark looking down at the street, cigarette in hand.

"How come I didn't know you smoke." Alex said before approaching. 

"There's a lot you don't know, Agent Danvers." Lena answered turning around and raising an eyebrow playfully.

Lena then turned her back again at Alex as an invitation for her to approach and watch the street with her.

"You've been really quiet today." Alex started after coming to stand by Lena's side, close enough that beside the cigarette smell, she could also feel Lena's expensive perfume.

"Do you mind the smoking?" 

"Are you trying to avoid my observation?" Alex asked then looked at Lena, she was smiling weakly. _Yes, I was._

"My mother contacted me." Lena said, turning to face Alex.

"Lilian contacted you from prison?"

"No, not Lilian. My biological mother."

"I thought she was-"

"Dead? I thought so too, that's what I was told and knowing the Luthors history with lying I just feel like an idiot for never having checked." Lena explained slurring a bit, her eyes glistening in the dark. Alex felt an urge to hug Lena, but settled for touching her arm.

"Oh, Lena, that's not your fault." She said softly.

"She tried to contact me. I have her number and apparently she wants to talk, but I don't know. She obviously knew who I was it's not like she left me with an anonymous family, she could have easily found me before." 

It was almost always impossible to tell when Lena was drunk and Alex had not even realized when they started their conversation, but now Lena was speaking more sentences and Alex noticed she was clearly slurring and her irish accent made stronger appearance, which made Alex guess the brunette had been drinking before coming to Kara's apartment.

"When did you find this out?"

"Last week. I've been just looking at her phone number day and night and I have no idea of what to do."

"There's no hurry, right? You can think this through and I'll be here, okay? And I don't know if you'll be telling the others, but we're all here for you. You don't have to deal with this alone." Lena smiled and nodded at the reassurance.

"Come on, I'm taking you home, you look tired." _And you're drunk._

"Thanks, Alex, but you don't need to, really. I have a driver, you know."

"I know you have a driver, Miss Billionaire. But I'll feel better if I take you home myself." Alex insisted as they went back inside the apartment.

"You really wanna take me home, huh?" Lena said raising her eyebrow suggestively and Alex wished they hadn't just left the darkness of the balcony because she could feel her cheeks furiously burning.

 

///

 

They drove mostly in silence to Lena's apartment, Alex glanced at Lena from time to time and Lena fought to keep herself awake. Alex wondered how much sleep she had already lost since she learned about her mother being alive. Sure, Lena didn't normally sleep that much, anyway, being a CEO and all, but she looked absolutely drained. Her make up, no matter how expensive wasn't being very effective in hiding the dark circles under her eyes.

When they got to Lena's apartment Alex went to the bathroom while Lena kicked her heels away and started looking through what Alex assumed were her emails. Alex got back to find the other woman asleep in the couch in the worst possible position. She crouched beside Lena and stroked her arm lightly.

"Hey, honey. You should go to bed. Can't have a CEO with neck pain."

"Oh fuck." Lena said still disoriented from her three-minute nap.

"Come on" Alex said offering her hand.

Lena took it and when she got up Alex kept holding it and started to guide them through the apartment. She stopped abruptly.

"I don't know why I'm doing this because I just realized I don't know where your bedroom is."

Lena laughed.

"Third door to the left."

"You know what, if your apartment weren't so damn big maybe I would've been able to carry you to bed instead of waking you up."

"How chivalrous of you, but doubt you'd be able to carry me."

They reached the bedroom door and Alex wanted to take a look inside but she just stood there, awkwardly avoiding Lena's eyes, not sure of what to say or what to do. She had impulsively done that driven by her affection for Lena, even more overwhelming after seeing her so tired and sad. She didn't even anticipate how weird things would be when they'd get to the bedroom door. Alex finally broke the silence after what seemed an eternity.

"Hmm, I should get going..." 

"Thank you, Alex." Lena said quietly, brushing her thumb on Alex's hand, then getting on her toes to reach Alex's cheek and place a kiss there.

"You're welcome." Alex answered and hesitantly let go of Lena's hand.

"Good night."

"Good night."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you guys for the kudos and comments! i really appreciate them :)

**ii. lena**

Lena woke up the next day with a slight headache and the same uncomfortable clothes she wore to work the day before. It was the first time in days that the first thing she thought about was not the discovery about her mother. As soon as she opened her eyes and looked down at her clothes, she remembered the night before, she remembered Alex. The way she woke her up, held her hand and guided her through the apartment and then… Lena suddenly remembered her dream. The way Alex’s lips felt when instead of kissing her on the cheek she mustered up the courage to brush her lips against Alex's, the way Alex instantly deepened the kiss, the way she guided them to bed and…

She couldn't exactly pinpoint the moment she started thinking of Alex that way. They became closer and closer after everyone found out Lena already knew Kara was Supergirl (Kara being the last one still believing that Lena didn’t know) and she started working occasionally with the DEO and consequently with Alex. But she couldn't possibly keep that up, it would ruin their friendship, Lena was sure. She obsessively thought about the different scenarios for days once she realized her feelings for Alex. Maybe Alex would eventually realize Lena had feelings for her and things would get awkward or Alex would find someone capable of giving her everything she deserves and make her happy and it would be too much for Lena to witness although she'd be happy for her friend. The possibility of Alex returning her feelings never really counted for Lena as one of the scenarios, it was more like a daydream, one that she really wish it would stop otherwise the first scenario would come to pass.

The second scenario was the most likely to happen, surely a woman as amazing as Alex would find someone, and recently she started going on dates again for the first time after her breakup with Maggie. Lena listened to Alex talk about how every single one of her dates went and as much as she hoped her friend would find someone worthy of her, someone who would make her happy, Lena knew she was playing a game she'd lose so even if she felt horrible about it she couldn't help but feel a little relieved everytime her heartbreak was postponed.

_Lena left the chilly night to enter the warm crowded bar and started scanning the place looking for her friends as soon as she got rid of her coat. She found them as she maneuvered aimlessly through the tables. Kara, James, Winn, J'onn, where's Alex? Her question didn’t take long to be answered. When she approached the table where the others were, she spotted Alex sitting on a bar stool drinking whisky instead of beer which was what she usually drank when they went out._

_She greeted everyone then sat by Kara's side and leaned in to whisper in her ear._

_"Uh, what happened?" She asked, pointing her head towards Alex._

_Kara sighed, "Today was that date, remember? I don’t know what happened, she said 'hi' then just went straight to that stool, I’m guessing it didn’t go so well, she didn't wanna talk."_

_Lena's mind was still working on auto pilot after all the tedious meetings she had that day, she had completely forgotten about Alex's date. The CEO asked if anyone wanted something from the bar and since nobody did, she went there, ordered her drink and sat on the stool next to Alex's._

_"Hey." She said quietly not looking at Alex as the bartender poured her whisky._

_"Hey." Alex answered glancing at her friend._

_Lena just stayed by her side drinking her whisky for a couple of minutes waiting for Alex to speak. For her, it was a comfortable silence, like the ones they shared at the lab, but she wanted to make sure she wasn't bothering her friend, forcing her to speak about something she wasn't ready. She knew how long it took to Alex get over Maggie and how much of big deal was it for her to go on a date for the first time after the breakup._

_"I can leave if you don't wanna ta-" Alex shook her head before Lena finished her sentence then briefly looked at the brunette before going back to staring at her glass._

_"This is so silly." Alex started, shaking her head again, "So I went on this date and, ugh, I was such a nerd the entire time, she looked so incredibly bored, she even used the 'emergency call' excuse to cut the date short. God, she seemed nice but I had to open my big nerd mouth on the first date."_

_"I'm so sorry." Lena hesitated for a second, "But is that really what's bothering you?" Lena asked softly._

_Alex took a deep breath, "After this disastrous date I can't help but wonder if I will ever find someone. It took me forever to find Maggie, God knows how much time it'll take for me to find someone else."_

_"Alex, listen to me. It's -"_ Not very hard to fall for you. _"It's gonna be fine, you're amazing and you’ll find someone who likes you for who you are and appreciates your... nerdiness."_

_She looked into Lena's eyes and Lena had to resist the urge to break the contact, afraid her words wouldn't have the same weight if she did. She felt puzzled for a second by the way Alex was looking at her, her expression seemed… bittersweet, but before she could analyze more, Alex broke the intensity of the moment by cracking a genuine smile._

_"Did you just call me a nerd?"_

_"I also called you amazing."_

Lena got up and went to the living room to look for her cellphone. It was on the couch in the same place she dropped when she fell asleep. There were two texts from Alex.

alex: i hope you got some sleep!  
alex: lunch today? we can talk if you want

She started texting back, already fully intending to rush through her morning meetings so she could have lunch with Alex.


End file.
